


【台灣國語】【SK8】神ノ園Eden of God【忠愛忠／菊愛菊】

by binbinkoININder



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbinkoININder/pseuds/binbinkoININder
Summary: ＊私設情節（（（（＊很油＊有抹布忠情節＊插圖參考Les Trois Ages
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Kudos: 3





	【台灣國語】【SK8】神ノ園Eden of God【忠愛忠／菊愛菊】

菊池忠是神道家的完美的陰影。

愛之介，從小服侍的主人、神道家的繼任者，正壟罩著他。即使主人騎在自己的腰間上，忠始終是那樣淡漠的臉。接著，愛之介或許是被自己的淡漠給激怒，粗暴地動搖著他；或著把始終如一的臉皮視為一種屈服，像是自白戲班的吟唱著內心的激情。

「你有什麼意見嗎，忠？」  
「不，愛之介大人，我沒有任何意見。」

－－－－－－－

菊池忠的主人像是艷麗的薔薇，優雅而奔放地綻放、宣示著愛的光輝；他則是隱身於花瓣底下，緊緊簇擁著的花萼。

那是花苞還沒綻放的時候，愛一郎老爺將身高還未超過自己的愛之介少爺交付到忠的手裡。即使是年幼的忠，也立即明白了他作為花萼的職責。包括他必須謹守家中的規矩，才有繼續存在於此的資格。

忠第一次的僭越，原本只是想要讓小巧的臉頰綻放真心的笑容。忠小心翼翼地捧著愛之介少爺的手，在家中的後院踩著滑板起舞。

然而，滑板是不應屬於伊甸園的禁果，天神很快地就向引誘亞當的蛇降下懲罰。天神是殘酷的、也是慈愛的，他仍然平等地愛著眾生，即使是可惡的蛇也應一視同仁。於是蛇接受神的愛，這是蛇唯一贖罪的方式。

「忠，真是聽話的好孩子。」愛一郎老爺壟罩著忠，輕捻著手中的嫩葉「這是神道家愛人的方式，知道嗎？」  
「感謝愛一郎老爺的愛。」忠嘴唇發顫，淚水像晨露一樣點綴在男孩的眼眶。忠的四肢不聽使喚，他試圖別過眼，卻隱約看到門縫後嬌小的身影－－男孩乾澀的喉嚨發出的聲響，然後男人粗魯地堵住他的嘴，加倍地懲罰他。再回過頭，門縫後已經沒有任何人的蹤影。

－－－－－－－－－

男孩總是過於迅速地成長為少年、加上神道家的人本身就具有優良的遺傳，愛之介少爺的身高足已構成等身的陰影，讓忠能夠隱身於此。

「讓你親身體會，狗無法反抗主人。」相比於老爺臉上歲月的輪廓，少年的臉上擠出猙獰的皺褶。忠本能的退後半步，又恢復毫無波瀾的神情，連一絲抵抗都未留露出來，和愛之介在那時所見的如出一轍。  
「果然只是神道家的一條狗」愛之介咬牙切齒地像詛咒自己的身世、加重了神道家三個字。

－－－－－－－－－

天神最終還是向亞當下了伊甸園的驅逐令，神之子亞當無法違逆神的旨意。  
「我以前也不追究，但你也該從這種玩樂畢業了。」將愛之介滑板燒毀的原兇愛一郎厲聲喝斥。  
「愛一郎老爺……」  
「你有什麼意見嗎，忠？」  
「不，我沒有任何意見。」

－－－－－－－－－

「我的夏娃在哪裡呢？」政壇新秀神道愛之介坐在自己的書房，撫著滑板，一派輕鬆地向著房間暗處的秘書提出過分的要求。

「這就去準備。」忠默默地分毫不差地完成主人任性的要求。

「就跟主人所說的一樣呢，」愛之介並未把話說完，他靈機一動，說不定這次就能撕裂這個完美的影子——

「——忠，你有任何意見嗎？」


End file.
